Say Something
by lostgirlfangirl55
Summary: A perfect song can leave a person speechless. It could provide background music for your life. Be an amazing way to express yourself. But what if the perfect song written down has consequences. When once those words and notes leave your head disaster strikes. You are forced to lock it within, well until your soul mate shows up and you might be forced to give them the key.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the character, that belongs to the lovely Shonda Rhimes. I just take credit for the story :). All the songs I use will be credited at the end. **

**As usually comments are amazingly awesome. I love knowing what I suck at and what you guys like. Let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

Say Something

Chapter 1

_ It started with a song in my head. A simple tune that bugged me for days. Keeping me awake at night and distracted me in school. I didn't _

_understand it at the time. I mean how could I? I didn't see the significance to this stupid made up song I created in my jumbled brain. B G D A. _

_These random notes twirling in my head. Why didn't I just write it down? Make a song out of it? Well my very special brain has a way to create _

_songs, great right, well after I write these songs down something horrible follows._

When I was five, my grandpa came over. He sat down at the piano and played everything and anything he could think of. I sat there

mesmerized, watching his fingers dance across the keys, playing Maybe by Yiruma. When he was done he look at me and motioned for me to

come over. We spent the rest of his stay basically at the piano. After that whenever my grandpa came over he would find me and we would sit

at the piano, laughing and playing. The last time he visited was when I was eight. I spent the last month trying to get Yiruma's Maybe perfect. I

sat down one last time before he would home. It was the first time I got it perfect from start to finish. My mom then walked in the door. I sat up

so fast the chair behind me fell. She looked at me and I knew something was wrong. My grandpa had a heart attack. I didn't touch the piano for

a while after that. The first time I wrote a song was two years after that, I was ten. The melody started one morning. I ignored it but after days

I couldn't get it out of my head. I finally gave in and opened the dusty piano. The tune flowed out of my head through my fingers and my first

song was born.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

For a ten year old I have to give myself a lot of credit. Not to seem full of myself but it was really good. Like professionally good. I was

proud of myself and I felt my grandpa would have been proud of me to. Shortly after my first master piece my parents told me they were

getting a divorce. My dad left. Haven't seen him since.

Now I know what your thinking. It was just a coincidence that after days of random notes being stuck in my head being put onto paper it

followed with my parents divorce, but it happened again in seventh grade. This time I waited to put the progressions in my head onto paper. But

after I got sick of the nightly blasting notes in my brain I finally sat at my piano and wrote my second song.

_So where the hell's my hope, _

_And why can't I just try? _

_You know I've lost a lot, _

_But I won't let this die. _

_I know I've got a friend up in the atmosphere, _

_And another reason not to fear the sky; _

_No, not tonight. _

The next day I found out my best friend, well only friend really, was shot in a robbery gone badly in the local market. I was devastated. I

was seen as the loner outcast for the rest of junior high. But my story has a little bright side. And I mean very tiny moment.

Things got a little better for me when I entered high school. I partners up with this cool girl in science. Addison Montgomery, We became

fast friends. Mid way through my senior year another song popped into my head. At this point I became more social in school, joined the

volleyball team, became captain on varsity. Was sitting at the popular table. Life was great. But like anything good in my life something bad had

to happen. This time when the notes started playing in my head I decided to go ahead and sit down and write it right away. I didn't have time

for it to distract me.

_Last night I was out driving_

_Coming home at the end of the working day_

_I was riding alone through the drizzling rain_

_On a deserted stretch of a county two-lane_

_When I came upon a wreck on the highway_

I wish I kept it in my head. The next day while walking home from school I was hit by a car. The idiot tried to get away but for some reason

the gods spoken and the bastard ran out of gas. Didn't keep him from sticking around though. So there I was, semi unconscious, bleeding on

the pavement. It took a little while for someone to drive down the road and see the accident. Ambulances were called, so were firemen. My leg

has seemed to get trapped in the tire some how. Took them hours to get me free, my leg was the cost. I sat awake in the hospital. Finally

connecting the dotes. I mean three times has to be a pattern right? I don't think this was all in my head. I vowed that night that I wouldn't

touch a piano again and that I would keep the melodies in my head even if it made me crazy. It became a hard task keeping these notes locked

away, but after ten years I can honestly say my life has been amazing. After I recovered from the accident with physical therapy and all I went

back to school and focused on getting good grades, studied hard for the SATs and did amazing. I still had my friend and they were great. When

I figured out I was into girls Addison hugged me and said she would come with me the next day to tell my mom. That night melodies blared

through my head but I pushed them away, fearing if I did then it would make my mother send me to some gay detox camp. Fitting the pain in

my brain pulled out, I talked to my mom with Addison right beside me and she got up with tears in her eyes and said she would love me no

matter what. Don't worry this long introduction does lead you to where I am now. Well, eventually. How bout I drop you off two months before

the present, the moment I met my soul mate, and the moment my head has been filled with nothing but melodies.

**Songs Used**

**Maybe by Yiruma**

**Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen**

**A Permanent Rain by The Dangerous Summer**

**Wreck On the Highway by Bruce Springsteen**


End file.
